codfanficfandomcom-20200215-history
Call of Duty: The Missing Weapon
Call of Duty: The Missing Weapon is a joint venture between Oxo game studios and Activision. It includes most features from Call of Duty but a few were adopted from Danger Close games. Theodorokapoulos reveals that Abduleyev is planning a terrorist attack in Berlin, London and Paris to make it easier for Ryzhkov to invade Europe, the first target, Germany, 3 German KSK soldiers are sent to intercept the enemy package in Berlin. The KSK team is successful and eliminates the Ultranationalists. Ryzhkov's brother, Boris is a long-time condecorated war hero in Russia, he agrees to tell US authorities what his brother is planning, he tells them that deep in the Arctic Ocean there's a Belgian ship, the long time known EPRVlurda Spirit, he says this vessel was lost 1951 and was once the SS Clausewitz used by the Kriegsmarine to transport goods between Germany and Japan. Boris Ryzhkov and General Remington send troops into the Arctic to extract any information from Vadim Ryzhkov. The ship is defended by Vadim's Army but they manage to elimate enemy presence and secure the ship, they discover that Operation Snowmelt was real and was sent to extract a dangerous Soviet WMD and it's now on hands of Vadim Ryzhkov. Vladikavkaz, Ossetia. The US got solid intel on Abduleyev's location, they send in a Ranger team to extract him, in the beginning, Ultranationalists were opposing resistance, but they got weaker as the US advanced to Alexei's safehouse. Once they were in his safehouse Abduleyev attempted to escape, but was killed by US Rangers, a US Ranger finds a USB stick and a cell phone in his desk, he takes them and hands them to General Remington for examination. After a thorough analysis of data, the US Rangers are sent to Afghanistan to capture Prince Farhad, a Lybian exile. The US Rangers fight Peshmergas in poppy fields until they reach Farhad's underground bunker, little did they know that Farhad was a master in Martial Arts and had mastered ninjitsu, Farhad opposes great resistance until he suffers a stroke and is taken to a hospital where he is interrogated, he reveals that he has never established contact with Vadim Ryzhkov, instead talking to an Ecuatorian warlord named Ernesto Caicedo. Three men named Price and Nikolai agree with US Rangers to take down Caicedo in Guayaquil, during a long fight against militia men in the slums of Guayaquil, Caicedo is still not found. Caicedo then reveals that he and Ryzhkov have escaped to the fictional city of San Victoriano de Huesca, just East of Guayaquil. Once the Rangers and the and the Russian reach San Victoriano, they wisdom a huge fight between the US Army and Ryzhkov's Army, suddenly they see an Antonov An-124 with a strange looking disk on top, the disk makes a loud, deep noise and starts glowing green, at that moment, Price pushes everyone down, the device explodes loudly and sends an F/A-22 crashing against a building, when everyone wakes up, they conclude that the airplane made the explosion. The Rangers and the two new allies search for Caicedo and Ryzhkov, but fail to do so, Caicedo is then seen walking away from the explosion epicentre, Price reaches out for him and beats him, but then Caicedo stabs him in the stomach, a US Ranger reaches out for him and beats Caicedo until he's inconsious, they drag both Caicedo and Price to the Antei to escape to USA, Caicedo is tied up to a crate in the aircraft and Price receivew medical assistance, inside the airplane Ryzhkov informs them that another explosion is to happen over Washington D.C., the team is surprised to hear Ryzhkov alive, they search for him in the airplane while fending off the remainder of Ryzhkov's Army, one US Ranger is sent to confront him in the cockpit, he is beat unconscious by the Ranger, but the disk is another problem, as a solution, Nikolai proposes to destroy the disk while in mid-air, hesitating, they agree and rig the aircraft with explosives, when it explodes, everyone has their chute ready, including Ryzhkov, they jump out of the plane and land on Florida, then Remington spots Caicedo and Ryzhkov who then are sent to trial in The Hague. Chapter 1: Operation Snowmelt September 19, 1943, 0400 hours Krasnoyarsk, USSR A German squad of Brandenburger Soldiers walks through the thick Siberian forest. "Schlessinger, cover our back" said one of the soldiers, his name was Albert von Koch. "Ludwig, d'you think this whole weapon thing even exists?" asked Ulrich, the youngest of the group "I don't know Ulrich, I'll guess we'll find out". As the 9 man squadron keeps walking, they encounter two Soviet soldiers who are easily dispatched by Ulrich and Albert, then a small unit of Soviet Infantry finds out about the killing of two men, no one suspects about German presence, as they keep walking through the deep woods the Soviet unit encounters the German 9 man squad, the Soviets attempt escaping but Ludwig stops them from running, the Germans approach the underground trench system running deep under the forest, they split up, "Jens (Schlessinger), Helmut, Karl, Hans, Friedrich, take the guns out, they're right on top of us" ordered Albert, "Ulrich, Ludwig, Andreas, you're with me". Albert and his team went in the trench system, and massacred the Soviet infantry inside, they couldn't even react, suddenly, more Soviet troops approached Albert's position, but they were unable to respond, they were swiftly killed as well, the team continued to make their way through the trench system until they were caught by Soviets, the Soviets opposed minimal resistance in the trenches, Ulrich was a newcomer, but he proved to be a skilled fighter, at least saving his team twice from grenades, Ulrich's MP40 was customized with a double mag receiver, uncommon due to its unreliability, "Andreas, put some rounds on that pipeline" ordered Albert, Andreas fired, the gas from the pipeline ignited an oil lamp on the ceiling, which made an explosion which created a sinkhole, where a Soviet tank was passing by, "Great Andreas, let's regroup with Jens and the rest of the team". Once regrouped, they carried an assault on the main bunker, where the Soviet WMD was. "Karl, you and I will breach the door, pass the 'Rammbock' so we can break it". Karl and Albert rammed the steel door with the battering ram and made their way in, swiftly destroying the opposition, "Der Russiche are not as prepared as expected, take advantage of them, stand back, I'm going to fire the Panzerfaust" advised Von Koch, he aimed the Panzerfaust at a fortified steel door, only to let fire from a KPV machine gun hit their cover. "Scheisse, does anyone have rifle grenades?", "I do!" answered Hans, Hans aimed down his Kar98 with a rifle grenade ready, he kept a distance from the weapon while crouching, aiming it like a mortar, he fired and hit the KPV fortification. They celebrated the elimination of the KPV and Ulrich asked "After this, are we finally killing him?" "Of course, I'm sick of him, it is thanks to him our reputation is in ruins" replied Karl. There was, a disk-like figure with at least a 60m span, cables running around it, making strange noises. "Jackpot, Friedrich, start the truck", the truck was a strategically placed 3-ton Opel Blitz with an Sd.Ah.116 tank transporter trailer, "Karl, get the gantry and load the disk", they both replied "Yes, sir", once loaded they started the engine and headed to the harbour along the Yenisei River, there they drove the truck to a freighter ship, the only distinguishable letters in the darkness were CLSWZ. The ship was thought to never make it out. Chapter 2: Raid! May 11th, 2014 Uelen, Russia Word says that an angry Russian general, Vadim O. Ryzhkov is trying to settle a new radical government in Russia, and eventually, the world. The US is well aware of the situation, and sends a group of US Army Rangers, Team Onix. "Gavin, Owen, tell us what you see down the hill" said Sgt. Cameron, in response getting "I see an Mi-24D with a tail marking, a shark with sunglasses, a red star on the background, no VVS markings" from Owen. "Shit, it's the Kolye Unit, the most feared unit in the Spetsnaz" said Waldon. "I thought it was the Vympel" replied Johnston. "Doesn't matter, we need to investigate the base at all costs, move up". As the team moved the Mi-24 deployed some soldiers, who were then gunned down by Onix Team, "Move up, I see a BTR coming our way", the team kept moving deeper into the base, and saw a small command post nearby, "Johnston and I will check it out, cover us" ordered the Sarge, both Cameron and Bryan saw a journal, the journal was secured along with a cell phone. "Bryan, let's go" ordered Cameron in a worried tone. "Sarge, wait a minute" replied Bryan. "Jesus Christ, Bryan, we have enough evidence to prove Ryzhkov is a problem" said Cameron. "Well yeah, but there's some..." Bryan was interruptd by Gavin "Sarge, Bryan, we got company, 30 plus foot mobiles". About 30 Kolye Unit soldiers approached them fully armed with rifles, machine guns and two rocket launchers. "I notice something strange, they're carrying two machine guns, the standard in the RGF in one RPK per platoon" said Jaydon. Gavin raised his M416 and took aim for one of the RPG operators, he fired and he fell to the ground, he was holding his chest wound, one of his teammates attempted to pull him back but he was killed, they were engaged in a gunfight with the most feared unit in the most feared army. "Owen, Jayden, find an elevated position and bring them down as they come" ordered Cameron, Owen had an Mk.14 and Jayden had an M240L, Owen took a shot to one of the enemy troops who fell dead to the ground, meanwhile Gavin, Bryan and Cameron were in much bigger trouble, the Kolyeskis (As coined by Owen) were bringing in BTRs, one of the BTRs brought in snipers, they were carrying Dragunovs with PP-2000s, each sniper was cut down by Jayden's M240 except for one, he managed to get to a high area and shot Bryan in the clavicle. "Fuck!" yelled Bryan, Bryan fell to the ground and played dead, he was dragged behind cover by Cameron as Gavin covered them, the blood was leaving a small trial along the snow that allowed the enemies follow them, "Owen, bring that bastard down!" shouted Cameron on the radio. "That's what I'm trying, but the fucker moves like a roach, he's no longer there" replied Owen, "Screw that, we're in worst problems" a MiG-29M flew and dropped three unguided bombs on them, Bryan immediatly passed out and Owen slipped from his position, he fell on Gavin and then stood up and started firing from over there, "Jayden get down here now!" ordered Owen, Jayden slipped down as well and got himself up. "Owen, Gavin, carry Bryan into the RHIB, Jayden, you and I will cover" The plan was executed and returned back into the RHIB. "Cameron start the engine now" said Gavin, Cameron started the engine and pulled out his Uzi and began firing at the enemies, Jayden deployed his M240 in the side of the boat while Owen fired the M2HB, Gavin was trying to bring back Bryan, the squad got off Uelen into USS Wasp. Chapter 3: Intercepted May 14, 2014 Aberdeen Proving Ground General Erick steps into the room where Team Onix was waiting. "Onix Team, great to see you succeeded in your mission" said General Erick. "That journal you seized gave us valuable information, we localized Greek oligarch Stavros Theodorokapoulos, intel says he's been trying to ship weapons to Ryzhkov and the Ultranationalists, and now he's shipping weapons to Ecuatorian warlord Ernesto Toledo, he's using his shipping company ASKOS and recently a vessel sailed from Sumatra, Australian drones saw suspicious movement in the vessel, we are sending USS Momsen and a boarding team to intercept it, gear up, you're among the boarding team, dismissed" said General Erick. May 15, 2014 Close to New Guinea "I can't believe Captain Trenton is leading the operation" muttered Owen. "Yes, I've heard he has incredible reputation in the Rangers" replied Gavin. "Gentlemen, wake up, we're boarding the Seahawks now, the Marines will be boarding a team with us" said Cpt. Trenton. In no time Team Onix was aboard an MH-60R with other Marine helicopters behind, an MH-6S Little Bird opened fire against the ASKOS vessel, the vessel was equipped with a 23mm cannon at the bow. "Fuck, Zu-23 at the bow" the Zu-23 damaged a Seahawk and the Seahawk was forced to return to USS Momsen. "Kestrel 6, get that fucking Zeus off of our way" yelled the commander of Onix team, Trenton. "We can't we'll have to risk too much" replied the Little Bird pilot. "Fuck, Walter, take the chopper closer to the Zu-23, we'll create a distraction and allow Kestrel 6 to take it down" the Seahawk pilot got closer and the MH-6S fired its minigun against the Zu, immediatly destroying it. After the frenzy the Seahawks deployed infantry on the deck and made their way to the lower decks, "Check your flank" ordered Lt. Anthony Obregón from the Marines. "Cpt. Trenton, me and my men will secure the upper decks, Ruby 2-8 is already securing the back of the ship" stated Obregón. "Alright Lieutenant, we'll stay here, we're going to ta--" BOOM! An explosion interupted Cpt. Kevin, the explosion came from the hatch at the end of the deck and a dozen Ultranationalists breached in and attacked the US soldiers, Obregón stayed back to assist Onix Team, Gavin pulled out his M1014 and fired against an Ultranationalist with a riot shield, the pellets went through the shield and killed the Ultranationalist, immediatly letting the other enemies exposed, Jayden fired upon them with an M240 and they fell one by one. "Area cleared, Lt. Anthony, get back to your position, we are taking the lower decks" ordered Cpt. Kevin. Onix team kept going lower and reached a container compartment where they found AK rifles, ammunition, tanks, explosives and drugs. "Jackpot, Bryan, call the Marines, we found the package" ordered Cameron. "Wilco. Onix Team to Ruby 2-8 and Ruby 1-8, we made a shocking discovery" said Johnston. "Ruby 1-8 to Onix team, we secured the bridge, the captain is below custody" replied Anthony. "Ruby 2-8 to Onix team, we found a shipping manifest and useful documents" replied Lt. Frazier, leader of Ruby 2-8. "Captain, this is Onix Team, we secured the ship and are ready for extraction, we need heavy transport to carry some cargo" said Sgt. Cameron, directing to the USS Momsen captain. "Roger that, we're sending our Seahawks and three Zodiacs to your position". Replied the captain. The Seahawks arrived and took the guns, the tanks had to be left behind and the Zodiacs took the infantry back to the destroyer. Chapter 4: Snatch 'n Grab May 24, 2014 Ramstein AFB, Germany "Onix Team, thanks for your support, we have managed to locate Theodorokapoulos in Crete, he's inside his mansion with heavy security. The Atlantic Fleet has agreed to send its F/A-18 jets" stated General Erick. "Get to your stations, you're going to Greece". An MH-60, callsign Steeler 9-5 is sent to Crete to deploy Onix Team. "Onix Team, we're approaching the objective, ETA 15 seconds" said the pilot, Walter. "Roger that, we'll be meeting with a Russian Spetsnaz trooper" said Cameron. The MH-60 landed, Onix team got off and got their weapons ready, a rasp voice with a thick Russian accent was heard in the bush, a light came out of the bush, it was Lt. Turdyev, "American team, Theodorokapoulos is in the village, heavily defended by Ultranationalists". "Great Lieutenant, we got air support on our side" replied Cameron. "Da, the VVS has sent a couple of Su-35s to support us". The team went up a hill and reached his villa, but a group of ghillie snipers popped out and fired at them, "Ambush, Блят" yelled out Turdyev. "Team, we got enemy sentry guns to our side" stated Gavin, Owen raised his M40 and fired at the sentry gun's console, immediatly neutralizing the sentry gun. "One down, two more to go" the sentry guns were automated Vladimirnov HMGs. "We can't make a direct attack to the Vladimirnovs, Lieutenant Turdyev, follow me" said Sgt. Cameron, both of them went up to the sentry guns and threw their throwing knives at them. "Alright, sentry guns deactivated, these snipers are a major threat". The snipers were equipped with Dragunovs and Desert Eagles, then Ultranationalists roped down quickly from Mi-8 Hips. "От сволач, блят" cursed Konstantin. "Gimme a moment to call the Navy" said Johnston. "VF-143, this is Onix Team, 75th Rangers, request air support" "Roger that, Onix Team, this VFA-143, stand by for JDAM" replied the pilot, then, two F-18Es soared the sky and dropped four JDAMs on the enemies, then the explosion killed the enemies and made a path to Theodorokapoulos' mansion. Onix team breached into The mansion. "Theodorokapoulos is in his room, third floor" stated Turdyev, the team toom the first and second floor, and then called the VVS to bomb the boathouse. "Shit, we got Mi-34s deploying troops by the boathouse, we need them neutralized", the VVS sent three Su-35s that destroyed the enemy helicopters, but then T-80U tanks breached the perimeter with companion of demolition teams with AKS-74Us, RPGs and SVDs. "Shit!" the Su-35s performed their bombing run again, the enemies were eliminated and Onyx team made their way to Stavros' room. "Breach in" Gavin used his shotgun to shoot the door hinges and kick it open, Jayden got in and shot Theodorokapoulos in the eye before he could. "Target dead". It then turned out that Theodorokapoulos had a double put in there and he was planning to escape. 'Wait here" Gavin ran to the top floor and climbed the roof, he was quick to react and jumped to Theodorokapoulos' helicopter where he grabbed him and tossed him to the ground. Badly injured, Theodorokapoulos survived and was sent to US custody. Chapter 5: Security measures May 25th, 2014 Kiel, Germany A KSK team just intercepted a message from the Ultranationalists, it says that the European countries will be invaded to pave a way to the USA, to do this they cripple the European defences, which requires terrorist attacks, Ultranationalist leader Vlad Abduleyev agreed with Vadim Ryzhkov to use dirty bombs in Germany, France, Britain and the rest of Western and Northern European countries, the KSK team, Mjölnir has been sent to the Kiel harbours to find the dirty bombs. Mjölnir was aboard a G-Wagen. "Eckmund, Wachtfels, you know the drill, we go to the harbours and wreck their trucks, then we go get the Mitchi Transports Office Building, not far from here" Roland Kössler was driving the SUV. "Wachtfels, turn on the countermeasures" Wachtfels was sitting in the back seat with a jammer, he turned on the jammer. "They're on, if Abduleyev tries to detonate the bomb in our watch, he would not, the jammer jams all electronics around it" Wachtfels said. "Yes" Kössler replied. "But what about the rest of the people?" Eckmund asked. "They will be unable to communicate, right now what matters is to save the German people" Kössler was a serious man, tough and rugged, disciplined, he always cared about winning and defeating the enemy, no matter the cost. "We're nearing the harbours, Rudi, Richard, you know what to do" the three-man team got out of the van, they readied their weapons and approached the harbours. "Rudi, get on that side, Wachtfels, stay with me, we'll cut through this warehouse, there's far too many bad guys by the other routes" Mjölnir team breached the doors and fired at the Ultranationalists inside the warehouse. "Alright, search the containers" the three men looked in the containers and saw nothing. "Let's keep going" it was then when Rudi was tackled by an Ultranationalist, Rudi defended himself and the Ultranationalist fired his M9 to call for help, luckily for Rudi, Richard stabbed the Ultranationalist and saved Eckmund. "You're welcome" Wachtfels said, the KSK moved upstairs where Roland saw an enemy, he said in faux Russian "ето, стоврая шасо?" the Ultranationalist didn't know what to reply and Roland beat him up and tossed him out of the window. "I didn't know you spoke Russian" Wachtfels said in amusement. "Don't get too excited, it was gibberish" Roland replied. "There, I see the docks, they seem to be a little too empty, right?" Rudi exclaimed, Rudi then saw an access route. "There, we jump through that window and then walk down to the harbour" Rudi pointed at a window. "Sounds like a plan" Wachtfels got up and was followed by Roland. "This is it, wait for my go" Rudi jumped through the window and hit the floor. "Richard, you're next" Richard jumped and then Roland. "We're all here, let's go" the team walked down to the harbour, but were blocked by something. "Scheisse, observation tower up there" Roland pointed at the tower. "Let's snipe it down so we can pass" Rudi suggested. "Nah, too cliche, let me go get him" Richard walked up the scaffold and reached the observation tower. "ой, шевая нашо, каещескйи жгра" Richard was also using his faux Russian skills, the guard turned back to see and saw Wachtfels standing with a gun aimed at him, he quickly got up and kicked the gun out of Richard's hands, he stood up and punched Wachtfels in the face. Wachtfels recovered and punched him three times before pushing him off down the stairs. "You, tell us where the bomba are" asked Roland. "Never you stupid" replied the Ultranationalist, he stabbed the Ultranationalist and yielded the location. "Please don't kill me" the Ultranationalist pleaded for his life. "'Never you stupid'" Roland shot him in the head. "We have the bomb's location, harbour, inside a DAF XF truck, white, license plates 'Q4X54 W428', let's go" the team went up to the trucks and saw them. "You see the truck?" Roland asked as he inspected the truck. "No, we only see a Scania, MAN, Mercedes, MAN, MAN, Mercedes, Scania, Volvo, uhh here it is, DAF XL, matches the description" the team opened up the truck, only to see a fake weapon. "It's a dud" the team, enraged, seized the truck and drove it to the Mitchi transports building. "Oi, it's up here" the team was engaged in a long fight Characters US Army Rangers *Maj.Gen. Gerald Erick *Cpt. Kevin Trenton *Sgt. Cameron Harper *Cpl. Gavin Scott *Pvt. Owen Lester *Pvt. Jayden Waldon *Pvt. Bryan Johnston Russian Army *Gen. Boris Ryzhkov *Sgt. Ivan Koslov *Lt. Konstantin Turdyev *Pvt. Anatoly Stalnyk KSK *Roland Kössler *Rudi Eckmund *Richard Wachtfels Weapons Assault Rifles *M16A4 *AK-47 (Original 1947 version available as an unlock when unlocking all camos for it) *OTs-14 Groza *TAR-21 *FAL *G36K *ACR *SCAR-H *CZ-805 BREN *AUG A2 *M416 *XM8 Sniper Rifles *SR-25 *Dragunov *SV-98 *M40A3 *WA2000 *PSG1 *Mk.14 EBR (Unlocked without a scope) *Våpensmia NM149 *Barrett .50 cal LMGs *RPK-74 *L86 LSW *M249 SAW *MG3 *M240L *PKP Pecheneg *AUG HBAR *M60E3 SMGs *MP5 *Uzi *PP-19 Bizon *PP-91 *PP-2000 *Calico M960 *FN P90TR *AKS-74u Shotguns *M590A1 *SPAS-12 *USAS-12 *Armsel Striker *M1014 *Sears Ranger *KSG 12 *KS-23 Sidearms *M9A1 *Walther P99 *USP .45 *MP443 Grach *M93 Raffica *Glock 18 *Desert Eagle *S&W M500 Perks Tier One: *Rocket Launcher: Equip a faction specific rocket launcher w/ 2 rockets. *Claymore: Equip 2 remote detonated mines. *C4: Equip 3 remote detonated explosives. *Metal detector: Equip a metal detector that beeps when close to enemy equipment. Tier Two: *Sleight of Hand: Increased reloading speed. Pro Version: ADS faster. *Double Tap: Increased Fire rate. Pro Version: Faster Melee. *Second Chance: When shot, fall to the ground and pull out a pistol. Pro Version: Donn't bleed out. *Overkill: Carry two primaries, no secondary. Pro Version: Carry two attachments per weapon. Tier Three: *Scavenger: Replenish ammo from dead peoples. Pro Version: Carry more ammo. *Hardline: Killstreaks require one kill less. Pro Version: Change the content of a care package. *Phantom: Invisible on thermal optics, killstreaks and add a ghillie suit. Pro Version: No nmae tag or red crosshairs, dead silent. *Marathon: Run faster. Pro Version: No falling damage. Tier Four: *Fireproof: Endure more fire damage. Pro Version: Immune to poison gas, decreased effect of stun weapons. *Recon: Locate the pinpoint location of an enemy bombardment. Pro Version: Turn enemy equipment into friendly, booby trap enemy care packages. *Phalcon Eye: Hold breath longer when scoped. Pro Version: Faster weapon change.